Behind the Mask
}} Behind the Mask is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-third case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Elysium Fields district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player went to Alastor's party in the mansion to uncover his identity once and for all. Upon getting soaked by a guest falling into it, Isaac went to the pool with the player, only to find George Buchanan stabbed dead. Mid-investigation, Maddie went to the party to go undercover but discovered the absinthe in the billiards room and got drunk. Later, journalist Katherine Woolf snuck into Evie's library. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Wentworth, Archie Rochester's valet, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Wentworth drank a bottle of poison to take Mr Alastor's secret to the grave. He later succumbed to the poison's effects before the team could find out more. The team then deduced that Wentworth would go as far as suicide only for Archie, his master. District Attorney Justin Lawson and the player talked to Archie, who refused to admit to the accusations. They then searched the billiards room and found a piece of paper proving that Alastor was planning to admit his love to Giulietta Capecchi at the end of the party. Upon interrogation, Giulietta said she had thrown away Alastor's gift to her in the fountain, which Justin and the player found. Per Evie, the tiara box was purchased by Archie. The two talked to Archie, who then admitted to being Alastor. He said that he had created the persona before he met Giulietta in order to gain popularity. He then admitted that the recent murders were something special to woo Giulietta. Furthermore, he said that Wentworth had stabbed George with a champagne saber because he thought that his master would kill George himself for courting Giulietta. The two then placed him under arrest. Meanwhile, Charlie went to Maddie to ask for an equipment she took while intoxicated in the airship. Upon getting the equipment back, Charlie finished his and Dick's Detection of Necessary Attributes (DNA) machine, which would help identify people based on biological traits. Afterwards, Charlie and Dick successfully tested the machine with Katherine's hair. After the events, Chief Wright admitted that they had to let Archie go as he was not directly responsible for any crime and that he was being sent abroad by his parents, greatly angering Justin. The next day, Charlie informed the team that they were able to submit the DNA machine in time and that they were to participate in the World Exhibition. Summary Victim *'George Buchanan' (found stabbed in a swimming pool) Murder Weapon *'Champagne Saber' Killer *'Wentworth' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer plays billiards. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer wears a red peony. *The killer wears yellow silk. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *The case plot bears similarities to the 1925 novel The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald: **A murder occurs and the body is found in the pool. **The killer of the murder victim commits suicide. **The person who had pushed the killer into committing murder is able to escape, disillusioning someone to the concept of justice and wealth. **The elusive party holder's motives are similar. **The party is held in the party holder's mansion. *Due to the story canon, Judge Takakura does not make an appearance in this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Mysteries of the Past Category:Elysium Fields